Destiny's Game
by FirecrackerCelica
Summary: A mysterious pony goes into Ponyville, seeking for the help of Princess Twilight Sparkle about the depths of Tartarus and the pony's pursuers. But befriending them wasn't part of the plan-neither falling for one.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fire engulfed the entire place and to anywhere he turned his head, all he could see was the great inferno. Panic consumed the poor colt's wholebeing. He was supposed to be fond of the flame, buf somehow, his known fondness dissipated under the rubbles.

" _Save yourself now, son!_ "

A tender yet fearful voice boomed his ears. He galloped towards the origin of the sound, but something fell in front of him, blocking his way. "Mother!" He called. He tried to find any way to the voice, but his efforts weren't paid. There was no way out. The fire was already consuming his field of vision and the thick smoke didn't permit him to breathe steadily.

" _G-go now! I beg you!_ "

He once again heard the voice, but instead of following the plead, he creased his brows and flapped his wings rapidly, ascending himself from the ground. His horn glowed with a gold hue, firing a beam of magic ahead of him. The dandelion winged unicorn dashed straight, dodging everything that fell down.

Panting, he stopped and looked around him. "Mother?! Mother! Can you hear me?!" He shouted in between coughs. There was no response. With that, his heart beated very fast and his mind went into circles.

Suddenly, he felt a strong energy behind him. Unfortunately, due to over fatigue, he wasn't able to dodge the ray that was fired directly to him. He was thrown away, as his body slammed against the nearest wall. The impact created a huge crack behind him and he felt like his limbs were falling apart. His body felt sore, as his consciousness threatened to slip away from his hold. He sprawled upon the floor, his vision obscuring.

Nevertheless, the colt struggled to stand up. He pushed himself up using his trembling forelegs, followed by his hind legs. His wings went numb, as he left them hanging limply behind him.

He could not give up just like that. His mother needed him.

Slowly, he regained his balance and successfully stood up from his hooves. His horn gathered a magical aura, as he fiercely aimed ahead. He felt that somepony was behind hose fire curtains. That _somepony_ who killed his father.

The thought made his blood boil. He couldn't let anypony get killed once again by that; in front of his very eyes.

Behind the fiery glow, a silhouette appeared. It bursted into a menacing laugh, sending a chill within the little pony's spine. Although he felt fear, his desperate heart forced hin to stand still, maintaining tha magic he wanted to blow.

"Now, little alicorn. Looks like your luck is running out!" The crimson eyes of the figure illuminated the dark, matching the fire behind it. Its horn produced a red aura, as if levitating something.

He stood up defensively, his golden eyes flashing with anger.

Carried by the red mystical aura was a figure- a figure of another pony. It was dropped before him, as he heard the weak pony wince.

The color drained from his face as the magic he was holding in disappeared. His once fearless stance was quickly replaced by a vulnerable one. His whole body trembled, not because of pain, but fear all over.

His dearest mother was lying before him, soaked in her won blood.

He found himself unable to talk nor move. His eyes narrowed, tears endlessly falling from them.

Without his knowledge, the unicorn who brought his mother in front of him prepared a magic beam, aiming at the motionless alicorn. The wounded Earth pony saw this, from the corner of her emerald eyes. She still had some strength remaining. She hastily pulled herself up, jumping upwards, receiving the fatal beam. Her poor body dissipated, as if it was burning.

The alicorn was startled by the sudden movement, as he watches his mother die before him. His heart shattered into pieces and he felt like dying as well. _Gone._ His dear mother was gone.

Because of the strong magic, the ceiling collapsed, separating the colt from the grim unicorn. The young colt responded to his senses and galloped away, firing multiple beams on his way, just to escape. The scene was too much for him. It would be forever carved in his mind.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted

"Six mares defeated Tirek, and one of them is Princess Twilight Sparkle," an auburn Earth pony trotted side by side with her partner, who looked at her expectantly.

"Really? Where do those mares live?" The peach stallion asked.

The auburn mare stopped for a while and placed a hoof under her muzzle. "From what I have heard, they live in a small town called, _Ponyville,_ "

The stallion nodded his head. "Ponyville, huh. Oh! Remember those mysterious mares who went here and brought back our strength?!" He eagerly asked.

"Yes, of course. Who would forget that, silly." The mare rolled her eyes and continued trotting with the peach stallion.

A pony, the size of a young stallion was leaning on the wall of the clock tower, listening attentively to the conversation of the two other ponies. He hid his face and his whole figure by a rusty brown hoodie, only his hooves and a part of his horn were seen. _Ponyville. That's where I'm going._

The hooded stallion went out of his hiding place and trotted with the other ponies. The noon was really hot and he could feel its scorching heat, even with the protection of the brown hoodie. It was humid, and the wind was barely blowing; the usual atmosphere in Appleloosa.

He headed to the train station in haste, as he carried his saddle bags.

"Howdy, Flame Blaze!" A yellow stallion with a red apple as his cutie mark approached him with a beam.

"Oh, uh. Hey, Braeburn," He paused and looked over his shoulder, as he nooded. Flame Blaze continued to trot, almost ignoring the other stallion.

Braeburn raised a brow and followed the hooded pony. "What's with the hurry?" He inquired.

Flame breathed out through his nostrils, irritated. "Braeburn, I'm gonna go to another town for a change of scenery. It's getting hotter here," his baritone voice said, as he smirked playfully at the other stallion.

The yellow cowpony's eyes gre large. "Where?" He asked, candidly.

The hooded stallion flattened his eyes and stopped. "Ponyville," he said, nonchalantly.

"Ponyville?!" Braeburn's eyes narrowed

Flame Blaze continued to trot and left the other stallion, rolling his eyes. _What now?_

That's great! Ya' know, I have a cousin there!" Braeburn once again followed the other pony's trail.

"I'm not surprised," Flame Blaze expected that the Apples were scattered all around Equestria. No wonder he would encounter another annoying Apple like the one beside him. "So, if you please excuse me, I've got some traveling to do. Say my regards to Sheriff Silverstar," With that, he galloped -or dashed- past Braeburn.

At last, he finally escaped from the inquisitive pony. He heard him shout, "Her name's-" but the rest of the words were muffled.

He and Braeburn were really in good terms. In fact, they were _friends,_ as Braeburn said. Although, being friends with anypony wasn't really his talent. Braeburn was the pony who welcomed him warmly in Appleloosa, pulling him to all corners of the place for about a year ago, just after the dispute between the Appleloosans and the buffalo tribe. Luckily, the said misunderstanding between the two species was placed into an agreement. But it only left some wreckage in the town, in which he was involves in fixing.

 _Ting! Ting! Ting!_

"All aboard to Ponyville in ten seconds!"

Flame Blaze almost shrieked when the train blew its horn. Technically, he was the only one being waited by the other passengers. He entered the train swiftly, panic and exhaustion seen with him.

As the train moved forward, he almost lost his balance. He grunted and found all eyes onto him. He trotted to his seat awkwardly, hiding his face behind the hood.

If Braeburn was there, Flame would have pounced him.

He sat beside he window and looked at the station platform. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt sad, leaving the town that he took shelter in. He might be so quiet or even unnoticed by everypony in Appleloosa but at least, he had something to do. The ponies there were really friendly and they all worked together to maintain the apple orchard they had. He wondered what would it look like in Ponyville.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw somepony running towards the edge of the dock. It was none other than, Braeburn. He removed his hat and waved it, casting a beam at Flame Blaze. He couldn't hear him, but he knew he was bidding him goodby. He just waved back and smiled.

The journey would take two days and a night, which was really a long and tiresome ome. Fortunately, he had meals all prepared in his saddlebag. All he needed was to open it and get some of the newly-picked apples, courtesy of Braeburn.

 _Braeburn._ He felt pity to that stallion. He treated Flame Blaze as his friend, but Flame didn't return the favor. He never treated him as a friend. Deep inside, Flame Blaze did not believe in such things. The world was too cruel for that.

The sun was near its setting, as twilight approached. The passengers, including Flame himself headed to the sleeping bunks. His bed was at the second deck, which was comfortable enough for hin. He quickly drifted off to sleep, hoping that Ponyville would have the answers for his questions. He would find those mares and their princess, Twilight Sparkle.

Flame Blaze woke up because of the sunlight that stung his left eye. He grunted, as he flipped himself. "Good gracious, Celestia. It's too early!" he mumbled, his voice muffled because of the covers.

"Ponyville in fifteen minutes!" The train conductor announced.

With that, Flame snapped his eyes open and jumped from the pile of the covers. His hood was placed behind his head, revealing his blonde mane with a streak of red from the tip of his short bang that curled halfway a bit down to the end of his messy mane at the back. He quickly packed his things and fixed himself, returning the hood. He sighed and sat back on his bed.

His golden eyes gazed at the scenery. The Everfree forest was within sight and the tall mountains that concealed the town.

Just a few more minutes, he would finally reach his destination.

The train became slower, as it approached the station, where many other ponies were waiting for their relatives in the train. Flame would never expect for somepony to fetch him. It would be ridiculous.

He went to the door panel and waited for the train to finally pull over.

As he went out, the train emitted white smoke, gaining a cough from somepony around. He trotted outside the station, his head low, hiding himself from other ponies. He, himself, couldn't see the point in hiding. He just wanted to be cautious.

Flame Blaze trotted toward the Town Hall, where he planned to ask the mares' whereabouts. Moreover, he would find a job and house to live. He chose to do the latter because those were obviously more important.

Luck waved at him. Just before he entered the hall, he saw a bulky red stallion, pulling a cart of apples. He assumed that he could help and be paid.

Without any hesitation, he galloped to the stallion, as he blocked his way. "Good day, sir!" He beamed behind his hood.

The red stallion just nodded once and took a step forward.

"I can see that..." The dandelion stallion looked over the cart and saw that it was loaded with almost all kinds of apples. "...you've got a lot of loads to deliver!"

"Eeyup," The red stallion nodded.

"I would gladly help you in carrying those!" He played with his front hooves.

The larger stallion thought for a minute, as he looked upwards.

Flame gulped internally, as he hoped for the better.

"Eeyup," The red stallion nodded, as he moved the girth on Flame's back. He then trotted at the back and placed another girth on his back. After that, he went beside the dandelion pony. "Follow me."

Flame Blaze looked at the nonchalant stallion and tilted his head. Of all his travels, this red stallion was unique. He now wanted to know more about him.

The two stallions trotted side by side, pulling crates of apples. Flame was getting uncomfortable of the silence between them, so he started to break it.

"Sir, mind me if I ask your name?"

The red stallion looked at him. "My granny and my sisters call me, Big Macintosh."

 _Oh, he has sisters._ Flame Blaze nodded his head to acknowledge. "I'm Flame Blaze," he smiled at the red stallion.

Big Macintosh smiled a little and continued to trot forward.

Flame Blaze deduced that this particular stallion was a shy type. Seeing his minimal movements and few words, he really was the kind of silent. He couldn't think of anything to talk about. Maybe he could stir up another formal conversation.

"The weather is really great," he said awkwardly.

"Eeyup," was all Big Macintosh's reply.

"Uh, where do you live, Big Macintosh?" Flame Blaze forced a smile.

"Sweet Apple Acres, west of the town."

Flame Blaze processed what was said to him. He had heard of that place and knew that from Appleloosa. That farm was linked almost to all cities and towns he had been into. He hoped that the farm could accept another worker like him. But asking about that wasn't really a good move, as he thought. It would make him look arrogant.

They continued the trot in another silence. From within distance, Flame Blaze could see a very beautiful castle that sparkled because of the sunlight. It had a huge star at the top, as it stood proudly at the edge of the town for all ponies to see. He was surprised because he couldn't see any guards. More than that, he supposed that that was the new kingdom. But as the trotted, he observed that the red stallion wasn't planning to make a turn. They were heading straight to the castle.

After some quiet minutes, they reached the castle's main door. Flame Blaze couldn't hide the amazement he felt. He was now more excited to know about this newly-established kingdom.

They stopped at one point, as Big Macintosh stared at the castle doors. He did that for about half a minute, as Flame Blaze finally gave up and opened his muzzle to speak.

"Why are we waiting? Can't we just knock?" He said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Just wait. My sis'll come eventually," Big Macintosh said, without removing his gaze at the door.

Flame Blaze breathed out through his nose. But then he realized a word from the stallion. Big Macintosh had a sister in the castle. That made his search easier and more convenient.

The red stallion spoke the truth. After another ten seconds of waiting, the door bursted open as an orange mare wearing a Stetson appeared. Flame Blaze didn't know what to feel. Seeing the mare made him smile.

"Hey, Big Mac! You're right, jus' in time! We're really havin' some hard time in fixing the kitchen and Dash almost burned the entire place. We could finally eat some real grubs, 'ya know!" She said enthusiastically with a distinct accent, as she went down the stairs.

Flame Blaze felt out-of-place. The mare was talking about stuffs he had no idea. Well, what was the surprise? He just got there. But then, he also felt invisible. It looked like the orange mare didn't notice him. Perhaps because of the hood. With that being thought, he pulled the hood.

It seemed like what he did helped. The mare turned to him with a surprised look.

"Oh my apples, I almost didn't see 'ya there. Uh, thanks for helpin' my brother," She said hastily, as she helped his brother pick the goods. Being a gentlestallion, Flame Blaze helped in putting the fruits in he sack. Once it was filled, they prepared another sack and placed the remaining in it. They worked without any conversation with Flame constantly looking at the blonde mare.

"Alright, colts. Your work's done. I can take it from here," The orange mare declared as she placed the first sack on her back. She attempted to take the other, but Flame Blaze quickly got it with his teeth and dragged it on his back. The mare raised a brow at him.

"I insist on carrying this for you," he said, bowing a little.

The mare snorted at Flame's actions. "Alright, then. I only hope this is a generous offer," she said, sarcastically.

Flame flinched at the statement. He did the helping so that he would get paid.

"Big Mac, you can go home now. I'll be at the farm before sundown," She took a step forward, but stopped immediately. "Not if some humongous monster that escaped from Tartarus appears and threatens to rule Equestria with its mind blowing power," She dramatically stated, which earned a glare from Big Mac and a tilt of the head from Flame. "Uh, heh heh," The hat-wearing mare chuckled nervously, as she trotted to the door.

Flame Blaze smirked. It was clear that her brother was not amused even for a bit.

Big Macintosh trotted away, pulling the first cart.

"Hey, sir. Aren't 'ya comin'?" The mare looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Right," The dandelion stallion followed the orange mare inside the castle. He was not a fan of fancy things, but the interior of the palace amused him. He had never seen a place like it.

"So, uh. What's your name?" The mare asked, which brought his attention all to her.

The stallion smiled a little. "My name's Flame Blaze."

The orange mare nodded. "Uh huh. Where are you from? Perhaps you're from another town?"

Flame Blaze paced up, as he tried to catch up with the mare. She was in an obvious hurry. "You got that right. I just arrived from Appleloosa."

The mare paused for a while. "Appleloosa, huh," They made a right turn, as they faced one of the many doors in the castle. It opened widely, as smoke went out which made them cough.

"Hey, Rarity! How's it goin'?"

From behind the smoke, a silhouette appeared. As it revealed its whole appearance, a white unicorn mare coughed. _Nice intro._

"Let *cough* us never permit Rainbow Dash to cook!" The white mare said with a different accent. _Rarity,_ as the orange mare had mentioned, noticed Flame Blaze.

"Oh, who is that stallion?" She said, batting her eyelashes.

The colt didn't show any reaction with that. The orange mare trotted past him and went beside Rarity.

"His name is Flame Blaze. He's just here to hekp me carry the goods," she declared, motioning behind her back as she went inside.

Rarity smiled and gestured the stallion to come inside.

"You look new here in Ponyville. I assume you're from somewhere there?" Rarity inquired, as she used her magic to help the orange mare remove the fruits from the sack.

"I'm from Appleloosa," he said, observing the cooking place. The design might look like the same from the hallways, but he would never grow tired looking at it. It was a sight to behold. The burnt smell of food may only be a contradiction.

"I guess that Rainbow couldn't even boil an egg," The orange mare shrugged.

Rarity nodded. "Hmm. It's Rainbow Dash we're talking about," She levitated some fruits and places them in a container.

Flame Blaze carefully placed the sack beside the orange mare, for he didn't know what to do with it.

"By the way, Blaze," The blonde mare said, as she dragged the sack in between her and Rarity.

The stallion raised a brow. He wasn't called ' _Blaze_ ' by anypony for such a long time. He quite felt off.

"Since you're already here, why don't you stay for a while and eat lunch with us?" The orange mare looked at Flame directly into his eyes.

"Oh, yes. We still have a seat for one," The white unicorn stated in agreement.

"So, what do 'ya say?"

Flame Blaze took about three seconds to respond. He was deterred because of the fixed gaze of the mare and at the same time, his surprise in being invited all of a sudden. Considering that he was just a stranger, he couldn't believe that there would be somepony to treat him like an old friend or somepony who was known a long time ago. He nodded, as he flashed a quick smile. "I'll be glad," he tried to say formally.

"We hope that you can cook," Rarity sent a laddle to Flame using her magic, which he grabbed by his hooves.

"I know a bit."

With that, they all smirked and started to work.

The orange mare wiped the sweat off her forehead with a hoof. "Alright, y'all. That's all the work for today!" She looked over her friend, Rarity, who carefully placed the plates full of crackes foods on the table.

"I am totally amazed by the neatness of your work, Flame Blaze," Rarity commented, without averting her eyes from the apple dishes they had cooked.

"Uh, huh. It's like, you've worked in an apple orchard 'cause of your expertise," The blonde mare nodded her head, as she started to clean their workplace. She paused for a while and looked over Flame. "Uh, considering you actually lived there once," she added.

"Uhm, yeah. Somepony taught me the basics," Flame Blaze thought of Braeburn, the pony he was talking about. After that, silence between the ponies dominated. They were all focused in assembling the dishes on the table. He didn't intentionally do it, but his eyes landed on to the orange mare's flank. He saw the triad of three red apples as her cutie mark, which was familiar enough. He found himself awkwardly staring at that spot, until he averted his gaze back to the preparing part.

"Ehem," Rarity faked a cough, which caught the attention of the two others. "Perhaps we should be _more careful_ in what we are doing, right, Flame?" She said, sternly, as she raised a brow.

With that remark, he knew that the unicorn had seen him staring at somepony's flank. He gulped.

The orange mare seemed perplexed. "Is there somethin' wrong?" She inquired.

"Nothing, darling. Let us go serve these to the others," Rarity assured.

The blonde didn't seem to be convinced. Her right brow raised an inch, as she eyed the unicorn mare suspiciously. "Ya' know I hate lyin', don't 'ya Rarity?"

Rarity ignored her friend and turned to Flame Blaze. "You seem to be a unicorn, Flame Blaze. You can help me using your magic and carry this table to the dining hall in the other room," She gestured to his horn.

"Uhm. Magic..." Flame Blaze found himself trembling out of the blue. Flashbacks of what had happened to him when he was just a young colt came back like a tide washing the shore vilently. The fire, the scream; and him, using his magic. He sweared from that day he would never use it again.

"Flame Blaze? Hey, Blaze!" The orange mare yelled at him, which knocked him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head.

"Are you alright? You were trembling like a zap apple of the harvest season," The blonde said.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," He lied.

"I can always call Twilight to help Rarity," The orange mare went toward the dandelion stallion.

"Don't worry girls. I can do this. It's just a simple levitation magic," Flame flashed a smirk.

The white unicorn sighed. "You made us worry, Flame," she said.

"Alright then, I'll lead the way," The orange mare trotted ahead of them, as the two other ponies used their magic to levitate the table. Flame struggled for a while, but his horn successfully glowed gold, as he lifted the table.

The three ponies trotted in silence, until they were going nearer to the room where loud chatters originated. Flame Blaze had assumed that the ponies inside were somehow the princess' visitors and the mares with him could be the servants. He didn't know. For what he could see, the two didn't seem the type to serve other ponies.

"Aaaargh! What takes those snails so long?!" The door nearest to them bursted open, revealing a cyan pegasus with a unique rainbow-colored mane. She look at the three ponies' direction and flew toward the lead mare. "What the heck has taken the two of you in such a huge time of-"

The orange mare used a hoof to cover the pegasus' mouth. "Hush now, Rainbow. Food is comin'"

The cyan mare shook the hoof off. "Who is that?" She said, gesturing to he dandelion stallion.

The blonde snickered and trotted ahead of Rainbow Dash. "Why don't ya' ask him?" She said, earning a growl from the pegasus.

"Don't welcome the visitor like that, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "It's never been my job, but Pinkie's," she flew ahead of the orange mare, leaving a light trail of rainbow behind her.

"Suit yourself," The earth pony said.

Now, Flame Blaze became even more confused. He had met three mares and all of them seemed to be really close. Because of the atmosphere, he chose to be silent and observant. The mares would have known each other for a long time, that was why they acted like it whenever they were around each other.

"Flame Blaze, darling. We're here: the magnificent dining hall of our castle!" Rarity declared dramatically, raising a hoof in the air.

 _Whoa._ The stallion thought, as his golden eyes roamed around the place. The hall was as glorious as what he had seen a few minutes ago. The crystal ceiling, resembling a figure of a tree when viewed from the outside, the sparkling, crystal floor shone like the stars in the sky. His jaw dropped open, as he absently trotted forward.

"Alright, everypony! Lunch is served!" The orange mare said, beaming brightly which caught the stallion's attention.

"Finally!" Rainbow Dash growled, as she hovered to the tables and picked the plates by her hooves.

"Says somepony who's the reason of the inconvenience," Flame Blaze heard the mare in a hat mumble under her breath, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ohmygosh! Apple trrats!" A pink mare bounced happily, who came out of nowhere. She bounced towards the direction of the table with a contagious smile on her face.

"Hey..." The pink Earth pony stopped from bouncing and looked suspiciously at the stallion.

The orange pony chuckled. "Pinkie, he's a visitor. Probably jus' came here in Ponyville, so don't scare 'im like that," she said, walking toward the long table just ahead of them, as she balanced a plate on her head and on her back.

"I know... That's why," _Pinkie's_ reaction was dead serious. Although, the other mare told the pink pony not to scare him, Flame Blaze couldn't stop himself from getting nervous by the way she looked at him.

Pinkie grabbed something behind her pink, fluffy mane, which turned to be some colorful cannon.

The stallion gasped and ducked out of instinct.

"That's why I welcome you to our very own Ponyville!" The pink mare screamed and bounced around the stallion. "Where'd you come from?! Oh! What's with the hoodie! Your mane is kinda messy that rivals mine and oh! You helped my friends cook! You are so wonderful! I can't wait to be your friend! And you know, this castle, it's a pfftvt-" Pinkie said very quickly as she popped out from all corners starting from the orange pony's hat then under the table, until a blue hoof shut her mouth.

"We get it, Pinkie Pie. GO NOW AND HELP US GET ALL OF THESE FOODS SO ALL OF US CAN EAT!" Rainbow Dash blurted out, annoyed by Pinkie's antics.

"Oh! I forgot! I was _starving!_ Oh, silly," Pinkie giggled and was about to go to the table, but she stopped, like she forgot something. "The **PARTY CANNON**!" The mare shrieked and pulled he cannon, blasting confetti and streamers all over the dandelion stallion.

"PINKIE!" Rarity, Rainbow Dash and the orange mare shouted angrily at the pink pony.

Flame Blaze coughed. In his surprise, confetti went out of his mouth.

"What's all the commotion about? And _oh_ -" Behind the falling streamers, a purple pony with a glowing horn and a pair of wings folded on her back and a straight cut mane with streaks of pink and light purple approached them. She looked like she just woke up from sleep. Floating beside her was a book, surrounded by a pink aura. Flame Blaze quickly assumed that she was the newest princess, Twilight Sparkle. He was about to bow when a foreleg wrapped his neck, pulling him to a one-arm embrace. He looked at the pony who did it and found that is was from the orange mare.

"This colt here gladly helped me and Rarity in preparin' our lunch. I prefer ta' do the introductions when y'all get these here treats onto the dining table," She looked at the purple mare.

"Of course! I am famished!" The alicorn exclaimed, as she used her magic to lift all the remaining foods on the other table.

The other mares also agreed with the proposal and headed to the table.

Flame Blaze looked at the blonde mare with a perplexed face. "Uh, do you really think this is a good idea?"

The mare released him from her tight embrace and let out a chuckle. "Bet your horses, it is! Ya' helped my brother and us to cook. Ya' can call this a thanksgiving!" She smiled.

"But she's the princess, isn't she?" He said, looking over to the purple mare, who waved her hoof with a sheepish smile.

The earth pony turned her head to where the stallion was looking. "Aw, shucks. She might be a fancy princess tell-tale, but she definitely ain't gonna bite!" She once again beamed, tipping her hat.

Flame Blaze was still reluctant.

"Now, you there shy colt. Lift your rump outta the hay and let's go there with the others!" She said as she started to trot ahead.

The stallion sighed. "Alright," He muttered, as he folllowed the mare.

Suddenly, they heard some sounds from a galloping pony behind them. They both turned their heads at the back and saw another mare, her coat is butterscotch in color, as her long, pink mane covered the half of her face. Flame could see that she was a pegasus, obviously because of her wings, stretched out wide.

"Fluttershy!" The orange mare greeted wih a smile. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm late! I had to tend a bear because of the poor thing's injury. I-I hope you are not mad," The pegasus whispered, hiding behind her mane. Flame Blaze found her name as a description of the butterscotch mare's personality. He barely heard the last words.

"That's alright, darlin'! To note, you're right jus' in the nick o' time! Come on now," The orange mare led the way.

"Hi," The shy pegasus whispered behind Flame. Miraculously, he heard it and he replied with a soft "hi" as well, which made the mare blush hide behind her mane once more.

Flame Blaze looked at the round golden table with six chairs circling it. The last time he checked, they were _seven,_ so he wasn't sure where would the extra chair be.

Not so long wearing his confused face, another chair with the similar design was brought magically from somewhere within the room. Twilight looked at him and grinned.

"Where do you want to sit?" The princess asked.

The stallion looked at the ponies occupying the table. He was standing behind Rarity's chair, who had Pinkie Pie on her left and Rainbow Dash on her right. Beside Pinkie was the orange mare, while Fluttershy sat beside Rainbow Dash and Twilight. All of them were looking at him with their unique smiles.

Now, he was pressured. He wasn't sure where would he sit. Or more likely, who did he want to sit beside with? It would be a total awkward situation whoever pony he chose. He looked at each one of them, and finally, at the first pony he met in the castle. He felt more comfortable with her.

Sighing, he looked upon Twilight, wearing a tired smile. "I'm going to sit there," he sheepishly pointed beside the hat-wearing mare and surrounded the chair with his own magic, lifting it.

"Oh," The alicorn's ears drooped for a moment, but rose again immediately. "Okay!"

Flame Blaze lifted the chair and placed it in between Pinkie and the other Earth pony, smiling at both of them. The other ponies looked at the entrance, as if waiting for somepony to enter.

"I hate the silence, ponies!" Pinkie exclaimed, which was ignored by the others.

"Now, where is that Spike?!" Rainbow Dash frowned and tried to grab some from the pie, but was stopped by the orange pony, who faked a cough and raised a brow. It seemed like she wanted to slap the pegasus' hoof.

"I'm here!" A little purple dragon with green spikes ran from the entrance, panting. He quickly jumped infront of Twilight.

"What took you long, Spike? Did the books drown you?" Twilight Sparkle asked the baby dragon.

"No no... I was just...finding the book about...hey..." He saw Flame Blaze, who awkwardly waved a hand.

"Now, that we are all complete, let us all greet the gentlecolt with us," Twilight smiled at Flame Blaze. "My name's Twilight Sparkle. I hope you don't have troubles in Ponyville so far."

"Since when did we do formalities?" Spike grumbled.

The purple mare glared at the dragon. "Since now," She said in a monotone voice. "Let's start with Pinkie Pie," she said, looking at Pinkie.

"Hello! I have so many things to say to you! Uh...uhm... I know I've heard your name lately," the energetic mare placed a hoof under her chin.

"Everypony, my name is Flame Blaze and I'm very grateful that you all-"

"Yes, we are, too! And do you know how old am I?" Pinkie leaned on him.

"Uh, I really don't-" He darted his eyes below.

"I don't know either! Hahah! Silly me! What if I'm already one hundred?! Would you believe that?!" Pinkie beamed.

Twilight sighed. "He gets it, Pinkie."

"Uhm, hi. M-my name is... F...Fl," whispered the gentle pegasus.

Flame Blaze perked up his ears. "What is it?"

"My name..." She replied, softly.

"Ah. Fluttershy. I just heard it when you came in."

"Oh..."

"And perhaps, I don't have to repeat mine," Rarity smiled, as she batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, yes, miss Rarity. I know your name well," He said, looking at the unicorn.

Rainbow hovered in the air. "Now, it is understood. Yeah, you already know our names," She flipped her bangs. "Me, Rainbow Dash, the one and only. So let's eat already!"

"Okay, but let's see if I remember it right," He looked at Twilight. "You're Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie..." he said, as he pointed at each one of them with a hoof. When his eyes went on the orange mare, he gulped. Flame never heard of her name. Not even once from the other mares.

"Aw, shucks! I didn't tell 'ya my name!" The orange earth pony scratched the back of her head. She earned a " _what?!_ " look from the others sans Flame. In fact, he showed eagerness to know her name.

"This country farm filly name's Applejack. Howdy there!" She tipped her hat and flashed a soft and charming smile.

"What?!" Pinkie hung her mouth open. "All this time we had never mentioned Applejack?!" Pinkie shrieked, raising her forelegs in the air, her baby blue eyes narrowed.

"Pardon our negligence, dear Applejack," Rarity flashed an apologetic smile at Applejack.

"Nah. C'mon. It ain't no big deal," The ornage mare said, and looked at Twilight, raising both eyebrows.

The purple alicorn, understood the gesture and nodded. "Now it is settled-"

"Thank goodness!" Rainbow Dash said, dramatically.

Twilight frowned at Rainbow but continued. "Dig in!" She announced.

After the unusual declaration, everypony and a dragon started to munch the foods like they hadn't eaten for an entire week. The exception was Flame, because he expected some manners from the princess. Then he saw Rarity, who wore a grimaced face as she looked at Applejack.

"Ugh. Where ever must be your table manners, Applejack?"

The blonde mare turned to he unicorn, her mouth filled with apple fritters. "'ya know what, Rarity," she earned a scowl from whe white mare. Applejack swallowed the food and smirked at her friend. Flame Blaze found this rather attractive, but he quickly shifted his gaze back to what he was eating.

"Food is still food no matter how 'ya munch 'em. It ain't gonna tell ya' to spare it," Applejack flashed another taunting smirk.

The graceful mare growled. She levitated a fork and used it to pick some from the plate. She was obviously demonstrating how to properly eat.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "'You're jus' makin' life so danged complicated like findin' a needle in a haystock, when it has t' be simple," she continued to eat when she noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Flame Blaze was looking at her.

"Is there somethin' wrong out there, sugarcube? Don't ya like your lunch? I can cook again if ya don't, " The orange mare asked worryingly.

 _Sugarcube?_ Flame Blaze flinched and shook his head violently. "N-no, nothing. The food is actually really good."

"GOOD?! Talk about a superduperintenselyamazinglywonderfully cooked appletastic treats!" Pinkie Pie shrieked and spoke in an intense speed, as she buried her face in an apple pie, scattering its fillings and such. Having to sit beside the pink pony turned out to be a bad idea.

"Flame Blaze," Twilight called.

The stallion snapped his head to his left and looked at Twilight Sparkle with a nervous gaze. "Y-yes, your high-"

The purple princess blushed a bit as she shook her head. "Oh, no no! Please, just call me Twilight," she smiled sheepishly.

He was taken aback. "Uh, uhm. Of course...Twilight," he muttered.

"So... Since you're new here, where are you from?" Twilight said as she took a sip from her drink, lifted magically.

Flame Blaze nodded. "Again, I'm from Appleloosa and I just got here in Ponyville. In fact, I just arrived from the last train."

"I see," The alicorn nodded. "So where do you plan to stay?"

"Actually, I never thought of that," he answered.

"Guys, do you have some suggestions to where should Flame stay? 'Cause if you ask me, there are plenty of rooms available in this one of a castle," Twilight slightly frowned as she spreaded her wings wide.

"He can sleep with the cake twins," Pinkie said without averting her eyes from her empty plate, as if doing a sort of ritual for a food to reappear. Flame was about to speak when the pink pony interrupted. "Their room is spacious! Even Gummy and I have a plenty of space to roll over!" She beamed at the stallion.

"That is...not advisable, Pinkie. It may turn out with Flame, being a foalsitter," Twilight said rationally.

"Well... He can still come over to Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie shrieked, as she flashed into a toothy grin, making the stallion lean back.

"Sorry guys, but I can't help you. Cloudominium may be huge, but its space is just for my beloved posters and trophies. Rainbow Dash stated with a prideful tune, which earned a roll of the eyes from Applejack. "And besides, you're practically a unicorn, not a pegasus like yours, truly," She flapped her wings slowly.

Flame Blazw reacted to it a bit differently as his lips quivered.

Applejack noticed this reaction, as her face dropped into worry. "What is it, Flame?"

The dandelion stallion snapped out of his daze and looked upon the orange mare's brilliant emerald eyes. "Uh, uhm...N-nothing. I-I just find Rainbow Dash's comment true..." he stuttered and forced a smile.

Applejack raised a brow for the third time and frowned. "Ya sure 'bout that?"

Flame Blaze reluctantly nodded. "No need to worry, miss Applejack. I...just tend to become a little nervous once in a while," he tried to persuade the orange mare, who didn't seem to buy his little excuse.

Fluttershy felt the tension. Since she didn't want to start any unwanted arguments, she muttered softly, "Guys, uhm... We...uh... Angel and the ohers have some more room in the cottage but..." She looked at an annoyed Applejack and a distracted Flame Blaze. "I...I don't think Flame Blaze could fit in," She whispered the last words.

"Of course, Fluttershy. We need a _bigger_ room than a bird cage," Rainbow Dash tried to hide her frown.

The butterscotch pegasus nodded slowly.

"Just to say, I have no extrs room for one more pony. Carousel Boutique is full of Sweetie Belle, my garments and designs," Rarity stated.

After that, everypony and the dragon looked at the orange Earth pony expecting some suggestions from her.

"Uhm. Applejack?" Twilight inquired.

The orange mare tipped her hat and sighed. "The barn has an extra bedroom."

Spike pulled a quill and a piece of paper. "Okay, so we have Twilight and Applejack as the room providers, whom do you choose, Flame Blaze?" the dragon looked at the stallion.

Flame Blaze looked at Twilight, who nodded her head eagerly and smiled. He then turned to Applejack, who just barely smiled and looked away. He thought for a while. He remembered Big Mac, who was Applejack's brother. He wanted to ask him if the farm could hold another willing worker like him, so he assumed that now was the chance.

"Uhm, miss Applejack," he hesitantly said.

"Applejack's fine," The orange mare muttered.

"Now she's on _'Sour Apple Mode'_ ," Rainbow Dash said teasingly.

Applejack flashed a quick death glare at the rainbow maned pegasus.

Flame Blaze didn't know what to do because of the orange mare's sudden change of behavior. She was just jooplly a while ago, but now, she was deeply frowning and he could imagine steams blowing off from her ears. He thought that maybe he said something that made her somewhat pissed. The approach would be quite harder this time

" _Applejack,_ " He stressed the name. "Do you work at Sweet Apple Acres? Just a while agk you mentioned a barn," he said rather calmly with a forced smile across his face.

"Yeah. Why?" The orange pony looked at him with a raised brow, demanding a quick response.

Flame Blaze cleared his throat. "I wish to work there," he said, hopefully.

That quickly took Applejack off her guard. She sat upright and agitatedly looked upon the stallion. "Ya what now?!"

"I...wish to work there...?" Flame Blaze said, confused.

Applejack growled. "Let's talk later," she said sternly, as she settled down on her seat.

"Thing's settled. Blaze here's gonna work in the farm an' at the same time, take shelter in the barn," Applejack declared, looking at Twilight. "Perhaps that's mighty fine with ya, ain't it, Twilight?" She raised a brow in the umpteenth time.

"O...of course, Applejack," The purple alicorn nodded and leaned on her seat.

The orange mare looked over the becoming-nervous stallion with a stern gaze. "An' that's fine with you too if I drag ya outside ta' talk?" She said...or rather, demanded.

Everypony opened their muzzles wide amd stared at the ornage mare with huge and perplexed look of the eyes, except Rarity. She didn't seem to be surprised with the statement.

"Go now, Flame. You have no choice, darling," The white unicorn flashed a _"good luck"_ look.

Applejack stood up from her seat and trotted towards the exit. She looked over her shoulder, noticing that nopony, particularly Flame Blaze, followed her. "Ehem," She faked a cough.

Flame stood hesitantly, his expression saying, " _Help me!_ " He then eventually followed the orange Earth pony, not knowing what would happen to him. Soon after the door was closed, it left a banging sound from the ornage mare's buck.

"Then _Sour Apple_ took the poor stallion into his drastic end," Rainbow Dash said, dramatically while slowly shaking her head.

The other ponies, except Fluttershy and Pinkie glared at the cyan pegasus.

"Uh, Rarity, what is that all about?" Twilight asked with a raised brow.

"Applejack is going to interrogate Flame Blaze. Maybe she found him suspicious," Rarity said, casually fixing her mane.

"Suspicious?! What if I tell you what's his favorite food?!" Pinkie shrieked.

The others just sighed and shook their heads.

"I gotta go and check the weather. We're gonna schedule a downpour on Tuesday, so the pegasi crew should be busy all day. Thanks for the lunch!" The rainbow maned mare dashed outside, leaving the significant rainbow trail behind her. The others also started to stand up.

"Thank you very much as well for the lovely foods. I also need to go and recheck my patient," Fluttershy said gently, as she flapped her wings, hovering and starting to fly.

Pinkie Pie started to bounce behind Fluttershy, as she hummed a song. "Gonna help the Cakes bake...cakes!" The pink pony laughed uncontrollably, as she rolled on the floor.

Rarity also trotted forward. "Oh my, I have a special order from a VIP in Canterlot!" Rarity gasped. "My fashion line! I need to do that! STAT!" She galloped outside in an obvious hurry.

Twilight also started to go away from the table, as she magically lifted the book she was reading. "Clean those mess, Spike. I just need to find out _anything_ about this castle, which is..." she chuckled nervously, dilating her purple eyes. "...currently nothing!" She then trotted out, muttering some words to herself.

Spike climbed onto the table and comically opened his mouth in shock. "What in Equestria?!"

The dining table was left, disastrous. Leftovers scatteres all around the table with the plates on Pinkie's spot stacked in a rather dangerous angle. The purple dragon growled, glaring at the scene before him as a broom levitated by a magical aura was brought to him.

Applejack led the nervous stallion somewhere in the castle. She stopped in front of a crystal door marked with her cutie mark and turned the knob with her mouth. She entered the room, as she eyed the dandelion stallion, entering the spacious, but empty room. Its wall, ceiling and floor had a light shade of orange as their color, which all sparkled because of the sunlight coming from the window at the far-end of the room.

Flame Blazs looked in awe, as he tilted his head in every direction. He snapped oug of his daze when the door behind him slammed shut. His eyes grew big, as he slowly turned around, meeting the stern gaze from the orange mare

The mare started to trot towards the stallion, whl didn't avert her eyes form his. That made Flame trot backwards, as sweat trickled from his forehead.

"Lemme get this buckin' straight," Applejack hissed and frowned, as she continued to go towards the other pony.

"Uh, uhm. What is it?" He stuttered, as he finally reached the wall, halting the two of them. "I-I thought...we were...good...?"

Applejack pressed her nose against Flame's an act which totally caught the latter in surprise. She then placed her right hoof against the wall, just under the stallion's left ear.

"Tell me. Who. Really. Are you?!" The mare gritted her teeth.

Flame Blaze looked directly at the mare, his golden eyes clashing against the fiery emerald ones. He sighed deeply. The earth pony could have sensed his behaviors and now, she ended up juicing his identity. He was always ready from suspicions, but never in his entire life somepony did that to him. He looked at her with a forlorn expression, which softened Applejack's gaze

"I'd be more willing to tell you."


End file.
